


The Doctor and the Jersey Boy

by Glory1863



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Atlantic City (song) - Freeform, Born in the USA (song) parody, Bruce Springsteen - Freeform, Crack, Dancing in the Dark (song), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. John Watson likes all kinds of music.  He was once a big Bruce Springsteen fan, but that, like so many other things, changed after Sherlock took the Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the Jersey Boy

Sherlock was lying on the sofa, just this side of bored, while John cleaned the kitchen and sang a parody of the pop song on the radio.

 

_Got in a little hometown jam_

_So they put a Browning in my hand_

_Sent me off to Afghanistan_

_To go and kill the Taliban._

_Born in the Queen's UK._

_I was born in the Queen's UK._

 

“Really, John!”

“You play the violin while thinking.  I listen to Stephen Merchant while cleaning.”

“That’s not listening.  That’s caterwauling.  Bored!”

 

Music seeped out of John’s room as he was dressing for a date.

 

_Can’t start a fire without a spark._

_This gun’s for hire,_

_Even if we’re just dancing in the dark._

 

John came downstairs in a new sky blue suit and warned Sherlock, “I’m taking Mary to Angelo’s.  Don’t text me!”

Mrs. Hudson saw John before he left.  “Very sharp, dear.  That color really highlights your eyes, and it makes you look taller.”

 

For weeks after Sherlock’s fall from the roof of Bart’s, everywhere John went, from the market to the elevator at the clinic, all he heard was: 

 

_Well now everything dies baby that’s a fact_

_But maybe everything that dies someday comes back._

 

Sherlock granting that miracle was not just improbable; it was impossible. 

John ceased to be a fan of The Boss.

**Author's Note:**

> In answer to the question, "Where the heck did that come from?", I can only say I listened to the clips on YouTube of Martin Freeman and his lady being guest DJs on the BBC. Apparently, Mr. Freeman is not a big fan of Mr. Springsteen. Being stuck in traffic with only a Springsteen's Greatest Hits CD in the car got me to wondering how Dr. Watson might feel about it.


End file.
